Time
by incurious
Summary: Tate needs Violet, but she wont let him in. She might hate him forever, turns out he has forever.


Time

Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story

Authors Note: Just playing with this story, nothing serious.

"Go away Tate!" she screamed, her eyes squeezed shut. She stood there a moment, in the silence, too scared to open her eyes. Scared that he would still be there and scared that he wouldn't. When she opened her eyes she was alone, like she always felt she was. She felt a rush of emotion, happiness, sadness, and anger loneliness. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel, she was confused, she had just sent this beautiful boy who she loved and feared away. She wasn't even sure if she did love him, how could she after what he had done? In the beginning she had thought he was loving, sweet and vulnerable, but after all the terrible truths about his past were dumped on her how could she go on thinking he was just a naïve boy in love? She decided then and there that she was done with the games; she was ready to move on. As best as one could while being trapped in a house for the rest of eternity anyway.

Violet Harmon was 16 when she died in her home in Los Angeles California. She died of a drug overdose after finding out that her boyfriend had shot up a school killing 15 people 17 years before. For the longest time she'd thought Tate had saved her, but that was evidently not true. Even after she made her decision to move on, she still loved him. She wanted to hate him; after all he'd done, after he had basically ruined her life. It was hard on her, being trapped in this house, knowing that he was there too, that he would always be there too. Sure she go to spent time with her family, especially her new baby brother who she adored, but it was almost unbearable seeing Tate. She could feel her resolve weakening every time he passed, she could feel it crumbling, letting him in. She had to keep reminding herself of her mother, and the fact that she was dead because of what he had done. She wanted to go back to the way things were before, back to the where she would watch videos and listen to music with Tate in blissful ignorance. She shook her head; she knew she had to move on. For her families sake if not anything else.

Life in Murder House was relatively boring. For the most part it was the same day in and day out. Violet and her family, Ben, Vivien and Moira were usually taking care of Jeffery. The other spirits left them alone for the most part, except for Tate and occasionally Hayden when she wanted to stir the pot. Every now and then a new family would move in, but they were usually scared away fairly easily. Violet was still terrified that Tate would try something like he did with Gabe, she didn't want that to happen. She would end up being the one feeling guilty, Tate would just say it was for her. She didn't want that to happen, she didn't want him to be so confused again. Violet looked down at Jeffery, he was being very fussy today. She was trying to feed him but he just wouldn't have it.

"You should sing to him." Said a voice behind her. She knew it was Tate and therefore decided not to turn around. She knew he wasn't going to go away, at least not until she talked to him.

"Thank you, but I've got this." She said harshly. She knew it would hurt his feelings, but if that's what she needed to do then that's what she would do. He came up beside her, he tried to look at her but she turned away.

"Please Violet, I don't know what you want me to do." He said, she could hear the sadness in his voice, like he was willing himself not to cry. She knew he would, she'd seen it before. Whether it was real of just a show it was extremely effective, she would see the pain in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"Tate, I can't do this with you again. I've moved on, you should too." She said trying to make her voice sound solid and sure, when she wasn't.

"I don't believe that. I love you Violet, and you love me too. I know it and you know it too." He said, she could tell he was trying to stay calm. She was done with this nonsense it had to stop. She turned towards him and stared at him.

"No, I don't. Not anymore. You need to accept that Tate. You need to realize that I can never love you. You raped my mother, Tate, that's something I can never forgive you for." she said unable to keep the pain out of her own voice. She looked at him then, really looked at him, that face that had comforted her and terrified her.

"That was before I knew you Violet, I've changed. Please, Violet, you know I have! I know you still love me, if you didn't I wouldn't be ably to talk to you at all anymore!" he said, this time failing at keeping calm, the desperation was dripping off his voice. He moved towards her, slowly, as if she were prey he didn't want to scare off. She let him, not able to move away. His hand touched her face, and for a moment she thought about letting go, giving in to him. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She remembered her mother's eyes the moment before she died. She remembered her father attempting suicide. She knew she couldn't give in to Tate, she knew she had to fight it. She stepped back, letting his hand fall away Tate let out a small, strangled noise. She shook her head; she didn't understand how every time this happened he reacted the same way.

"My feelings aren't going to all of a sudden change, Tate! Why can't you see that!" she yelled, which prompted Jeffery's cries. She looked down at him and realized what had happened. There was something about Tate that aggravated her probably his utter oblivion. She turned away, not trusting herself to stay calm anymore. She picked up Jeffery and started rocking him before walking away.

"Violet, what happened?" Vivian asked as Violet came in trying to sooth the crying baby and not succeeding. Violet sighed as she handed off the baby, who immediately stopped crying as soon as he reached Vivian's arms. Once she had calmed Jeffery down she turned her attention back to Violet.

"I just… Mom, I… I'm trying Mom I really am." She said trying to keep her voice steady. Vivian looked at her then with a look of such pity it made Violet want to scream. It did nothing for Violets guilty conscience it made her feel worse.

"Violet, I get it. You love him; I know how it feels, trust me. I'm not mad at you, _you_ shouldn't feel bad." She said as she placed her baby in his crib and gave Violet a tight hug. Violet stood there not moving, she knew her mother was right, she had been the one who told Violet what being in love meant. _When you fall in love you go crazy. And before you know if the whole world looks different and you would do anything for the other person. _

Author's notes: Alright that's chapter 1. I don't know if I like this story yet, meh, It's fun. Review if you'd like, please tell me any errors you see it's be greatly appreciated!


End file.
